The present invention relates to a fast food container and more specifically it relates to a fast food container that is utilized by an automobile occupant, i.e., either the driver or a passenger or both.
Due to the fast paced life style that we are all experiencing in today's modern world, it has become common practice for one to get a bite to eat while “on the go”. Millions of times each day this practice takes place while we are rushing from one place to another, doing multiple errands such as stopping at the cleaners, grocery store shopping, taking the kids to sporting activities, dropping them off for music lessons, picking them and rushing back home to get ready for another day of similar activities. These are a few of the many varied activities that an average family experiences on any given day. All of these situations leave little time for the old fashioned practice where the entire family would sit down at the kitchen table and join in conversation while enjoying their meals and discuss the events of the day. The aforementioned routine is not limited to families with children, these are common everyday experiences that we all go through regardless of one's marital status.
In view of the above noted conditions, there has been a vast increase the number of so called fast food restaurants with drive-thru lanes to expedite the process. Additionally, the automobile industry has also recognized this trend and as a result, present day vehicles are all equipped with cup holders mounted on the inside panels of the door as an integral part of the arm rest. Also, there are dash and console mountings for drink holders and in some situations, the rear of the vehicle is provided with retractable planar surfaces that can serve as a tray for accommodating food while on the move. Although these accommodations are a step toward solving the problem of drinking and eating while on the move in a motor vehicle, they fall short of their target. In most instances, these drink holders are inconveniently located out of the reach of the occupants, especially so, when the seat belts are fastened. As a direct result of this situation, occupants of the vehicle have frequently resorted to releasing the seat belts to provide more mobility and ease of movement during eating or snacking, thus contributing to an unsafe, and in some instances, an illegal motoring condition in violation of some state seat belt laws.